wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.1/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Przez las. Chociaż nic nie usprawiedliwiało smutnych przeczuć, miotających sercem Dicka, nie bez pewnego atoli niepokoju zapuszczał się w las, przez którego trudne do przejścia ścieżki, mieli nasi podróżnicy wędrować przeszło dni dziesięć. Pani Weldon była zupełnie spokojna, chociaż, jako kobieta i matka, daleko więcej powinna była się obawiać niebezpieczeństw. Dwie rzeczy przyczyniały się do uspokojenia jej, a mianowicie, że w okolicy tej nie należało obawiać się ani krajowców, ani dzikich zwierząt, oraz pewność, iż pod przewodnictwem pana Harris, który, jak zapewniał, wybornie znał te okolice, dojdą do zamierzonego celu. Oto porządek pochodu, którego, o ile możności, postanowiono się trzymać: Na czele mieli postępować pan Harris i Dick Sand, jeden uzbrojony w dubeltówkę, drugi w rewolwer, za nimi Baty i Austyn, również uzbrojeni, każdy bowiem z nich miał dubeltówkę i kordelas. Dalej jechała konno pani Weldon z Jankiem, potem Nany i stary Tom. Zamykali zaś pochód Akteon, także uzbrojony rewolwerem, i Herkules z siekierą za pasem. Dingo biegał tu i ówdzie, jak to słusznie zauważył Dick, jak pies węszący za jakimś śladem. Zachowanie jego widocznie się zmieniło od czasu rozbicia się o skały Pilgrima i wylądowania na te wybrzeża. Był niespokojny i bezustannie prawie warczał głucho, więcej żałośnie niż gniewnie. Co się tyczy kuzyna Benedykta, tego tak samo, jak Dinga, trudno było upilnować, aby nie wychodził z porządku. Z pudełkiem, przewieszonem przez ramię, z siatką w ręku, z lupą na tasiemce, zawieszoną na szyi, odbiegał w różnych kierunkach, rozsuwając wysokie trawy i szukając owadów. Kuzyn Benedykt zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi, iż naraża się na ukąszenie jakiejś jadowitej gadziny. Z początku pani Weldon, zaniepokojona ciągłem jego oddalaniem, przywoływała go co chwila, ale daremnie. – Kuzynie Benedykcie – rzekła nareszcie do niego – proszę cię bardzo, nie oddalaj się… – Ależ kuzynko – przerwał – skoro spostrzegę owad… – Skoro spostrzeżesz owad, proszę cię, zostaw go w spokoju lub zmuszona będę odebrać ci blaszane pudło. – Odebrać mi moje pudło! – zawołał z takiem oburzeniem, jakby ktoś groził mu pozbawieniem życia. – Odbiorę ci również twoją siatkę – dodała bez litości. – Moją siatkę, kuzynko!… Może jeszcze i okulary… ale nie… nie posunęłabyś się tak daleko. – A, zapomniałam o okularach! Bardzo ci dziękuje, kuzynie Benedykcie, żeś mi o nich przypomniał. Zabrawszy ci okulary, uczynię cię prawie niewidomym, a wówczas będziesz zmuszony być ostrożnym i nie oddalać się od nas. Ta ostatnia groźba poskutkowała; kuzyn Benedykt był grzeczny i posłuszny przez całe pół godziny, poczem znów zaczął odbiegać w tę lub ową stronę. Ale ponieważ nicby nie pomogło, gdyby mu nawet odebrano pudełko, siatkę i okulary, pozostawiono go w spokoju, polecając jednocześnie Herkulesowi, aby baczną nad nim rozciągnął opiekę. Olbrzym sumiennie spełniał włożony nań obowiązek i w razie potrzeby niezawodnieby postąpił z kuzynem Benedyktem tak, jak ten ostatni z owadami, to jest pochwyciłby go jak można najdelikatniej i odniósł tak troskliwie, jak entomolog najrzadszy jaki owad. Karawana, jak widzieliśmy, była bardzo dobrze uzbrojona i bacznie czuwała nad sobą; ale, jak to mówił pan Harris, nie było się czego obawiać, chyba spotkania koczujących Indyan, ale i to pewnie nie będzie miało miejsca. W najgorszym wypadku mogli też być bezpieczni, wszystko bowiem z góry obmyślili. Nie można było nazwać wązkiej ścieżyny, wijącej się wśród lasu drogą, było to prędzej przejście dla zwierząt niż dla ludzi. Z wielką tedy trudnością mogli posuwać się naprzód, to też pan Harris trafnie obliczył, że idąc przez dwanaście godzin, nie będą mogli ujść więcej, jak 5-6 mil. Pora była bardzo piękna. Słońce wznosiło się ku zenitowi, roztaczając szeroko swe prostopadłe promienie. Harris zwrócił uwagę, iż na łąkach upał taki byłby nie do wytrzymania, ale pod tem gestem sklepieniem lasu, można nie zważać na niego. Zarówno pani Weldon, jak jej towarzysze, nie znali większej części drzew, rosnących w tym lesie. Były tam »bauhinie« czyli drzewa żelazne, »molompia«, drzewo bardzo mocne i lekkie, przydatne do budowy łodzi i wioseł, kórego pień obficie wydaje żywice; dalej »fustet«, rodzaj drzewa farbiarskiego, oraz »gwajaki«, mające dwanaście stóp średnicy. Dick zapytywał w drodze Amerykanina o nazwy rozmaitych tych drzew. – Czy nigdy młody mój przyjacielu, nie byłeś na wybrzeżach Ameryki południowej? – zapytał przedtem nim odpowiedział na jego pytania. – Nigdy – odparł Dick. – Ale zwiedziłeś zapewnie wybrzeża Kolumbii, Chili lub Patagonii? – Także nie. – Może pani Weldon zna tę część nowego lądu? – zapytał jeszcze pan Harris. – Amerykanie lubią podróżować i zapewnie… – Nie, panie Harris – odpowiedziała pani Weldon. – Mąż mój w interesach handlowych udawał się tylko do Nowej Zenlandyi, tam więc mu tylko towarzyszyłam. Nikt z nas nie zna tej części Boliwii. – A więc i pani i jej towarzysze poznacie kraj oryginalny, zupełnie niepodobny do Peru, Brazylii i Argentyny. Tutejsza flora i fauna może wprawić w podziw przyrodnika. Trzeba przyznać, iż nader szczęśliwe okoliczności towarzyszyły rozbiciu się Pilgrima i że powinniście dziękować przypadkowi… – Zapewne chciałeś pan powiedzieć, iż powinniśmy dziękować Bogu, bez którego woli nic stać się nie może – zauważyła pani Weldon. – Tak… tak… w istocie… Ponieważ nikt z obecnych nie znał kraju tego, więc pan Harris bardzo chętnie opowiadał o nim, wymieniając przytem nazwiska najrzadszych napotykanych drzew. Wielka szkoda, iż kuzyn Benedykt nie był zamiast entomologiem botanikiem, bo jakoś na rzadkie owady nie natrafiał, a natomiast ileż to odkryciami wzbogaciłby botanikę. Była tu masa różnych drzew, krzewów i roślin, o których istnieniu w podzwrotnikowych lasach Nowego Świata nikt dotąd nie wiedział. Kuzyn Benedykt byłby się niezawodnie wsławił jakiemś odkryciem w dziedzinie tej wiedzy, ale na nieszczęście nietylko nie znał się wcale, ale nawet nie lubił botaniki. Nawet co więcej miał formalny wstręt do kwiatów z powodu, iż niektóre z nich więziły owady w swych kielichach i zatruwały je swoim zjadliwym sokiem. Grunt w niektórych miejscach był bardzo błotnisty, w innych płynęły jakby małe strumienie i trzeba było szukać miejsc, przez które można byłoby się przedostać. Na wybrzeżach tych strumieni rosły kępy trzciny, która Harris nazwał papyrusem, i tak było w samej rzeczy. Po ominięciu lub przebyciu bagien, zagęszczone drzewa i krzewy zasłaniały wszelkie ścieżki. Harris zwrócił uwagę pani Weldon na wspaniałe hebany, o wiele grubsze od zwyczajnych drzew, o wiele czarniejsze i twardsze. Tu znowuż spotykali piękne drzewa mangowe, dość liczne, pomimo, iż znajdowali się już daleko od morza. Wielki cień, jaki roztaczają i wyborny owoc ich, zalecają te drzewa, a jednak, jak mówił Harris, ani jeden krajowiec nie stara się o ich rozkrzewienie, ponieważ panuje w tych stronach przesąd, że każdy, kto zasadzi drzewo mangowe, umrze wkrótce. W drugiej połowie pierwszego dnia podróży, wędrownicy, po wypoczynku południowym znaleźli się na gruncie nieco pochyłym. Był to radzaj płaszczyzny, łączącej równinę z górą. Tu drzewa nie były już tak gęste, łatwiej więc byłoby iść, gdyby nie zaścielały gruntu rośliny trawiaste. Roślinność wydawała się tutaj mniej obfita, aniżeli w niższej dolinie rzeczki, przeważała przytem roślinność umiarkowanych stref Starego i Nowego Świata. Bujnie rozrastało się tu indygo, wedle Harrisa, pasożytna ta roślina obejmowała całe obszary gruntów. To jednak było dziwnem, iż nie spotkali ani jednego drzewa kauczukowego, które powinnyby być bardzo rozpowszechnione w tej części nowego lądu. A właśnie Dick obiecał Jankowi, iż mu pokaże drzewo kauczukowe, i chłopczyk, bezustannie o nie się dopytywał, wyobrażał sobie bowiem, iż poruszające się lalki i balony elastyczne oraz różne kauczukowe zabawki wyrastają same na drzewie. – Czekaj mój drogi, – pocieszał go Harris – w okolicach fermy rosną całe setki drzew kauczukowych, tam im się napatrzysz do woli. – A czy piękne i bardzo elastyczne? – zapytał Janek. – O! jak najpiękniejsze i najelastyczniejsze, jakie są pod słońcem. Tymczasem zjedz ten śliczny owoc. To rzekłszy, zerwał z poblizkiego drzewa kilka owoców podobnych do brzoskwiń. – Czy jesteś pan pewny, iż owoc ten nie zaszkodzi Jankowi – zapytała pani Weldon. – Zaraz panią uspokoję pod tym względem – odrzekł Harris, zaczynając jeść owoc; – jest to owoc drzewa mangowego. Janek poszedł za jego przykładem i oznajmił, iż »gruszki te« są bardzo smaczne. To też wszyscy zaopatrzyli się w owoc mango. – Co dobre, to dobre – mówił Janek – zajadając owoc, ale przyjaciel mój, Dick, przyrzekł pokazać mi drzewo kauczukowe, jeżeli będę grzeczny, byłem grzeczny i chcę zobaczyć kauczuk. – Zobaczysz Janku, skoro pan Harris ci obiecał. – Ale to nie wszystko – mówił dalej Janek – mój przyjaciel, Dick, obiecał mi jeszcze coś. – I cóż takiego obiecał ci przyjaciel Dick – zapytał, śmiejąc się amerykanin. – Pokazać kolibry – odpowiedział Janek. – Zobaczysz i kolibry, mały pieszczochu, ale nieco dalej – odrzekł Harris. Janek miał prawo domagać się ujrzenia kolibrów, gdyż według tego, co powiedział Harris znajdowali się w kraju, w którym fruwają całe ich stada. Indyanie umieją prześlicznie układać ich piórka i nadają najpoetyczniejsze nazwy tym prawdziwym klejnotom ptasiego rodu. Nazywają te śliczne ptaszyny »promieniami« lub »włosami słońca«, »królikami kwiatów«, »kwiatkami niebiańskimi, pieszczącymi w przelocie kwiaty ziemskie«, wreszcie »bukietem drogich klejnotów, błyszczącym od promieni słonecznych«. Można przypuścić, iż poetyczna ich wyobraźnia umiałaby wynaleźć piękne nazwy dla wszystkich stu pięćdziesięciu gatunków, składających cały rodzaj kolibrów. Chociaż w lasach Boliwii powinnyby się znajdować całe stada kolibrów, mały Janek musiał jednak dotąd poprzestać na obietnicy Harrisa. Amerykanin tłomaczył, iż byli jeszcze zbyt blizko od wybrzeży morskich, a kolibry unikały puszcz, znajdujących się w pobliżu oceanu. Za to nie bały się zupełnie ludzi i na fermie można było słyszeć ich ter! ter! i szmer ich skrzydeł podobny do odgłosu kołowrotu. – Ach! jakżebym już pragnął tam być! – wołał Janek. Najpewniejszym środkiem prędszego dostania się do fermy było jak najkrócej zatrzymywać się w drodze i dlatego też pani Weldon i jej towarzysze niezbędnego tylko używali spoczynku. Postać lasu zaczynała się stopniowo zmieniać; między mniej gęsto rosnącemi drzewami, ukazywały się gdzie niegdzie obszerne polanki. Na niektórych wyżynach rosła bujnie sassaparilla, a grudkowate jej korzenie utrudniały pochód; o wiele lżej było przechodzić przez wązkie ścieżki w lesie. Podróżni nasi uszli przed zachodem słońca osiem mil blizko i nie czuli zbytniego zmęczenia, ale był to dopiero pierwszy dzień wędrówki, następne prawdopodobnie więcej uczuć im się dadzą. Postanowiono w tem miejscu zatrzymać się na spoczynek, wystarczało tu, aby jeden człowiek czuwał w nocy, zmieniając się co parę godzin, gdyż nie trzeba się było obawiać ani napadu krajowców ani dzikich zwierząt. Zatrzymano się pod olbrzymiem drzewem mangowem, którego gęste i rozłożyste konary tworzyły rodzaj werendy. Za przybyciem wędrowców, rozległa się ogłuszająca wrzawa na wierzchołku drzewa. Siedziało na niem całe stado szarych papug, krzykliwych, dzikich, porywających żywe ptaki; zupełne przeciwieństwo papug, trzymanych w klatkach w Europie. Papugi te tak straszny robiły hałas, iż Dick chciał strzelić, aby je spłoszyć, ale Harris odwiódł go od tego pod pozorem, iż w takich pustyniach lepiej odgłosem strzału nie zdradzać swojej obecności. – Przejdźmy cicho – mówił amerykanin – a przejdziemy bezpiecznie. Zasiedli do wieczerzy, składającej się z konserwów mięsnych i sucharów. Strumyk, szemrzący wśród traw, dostarczył wody do picia, do której dolano trochę rumu. Na deser spożyto soczyste owoce mangowe; tylko papugi protestowały przeciw zaborowi ich własności. Pod koniec wieczerzy zaczęło się ściemniać. Pierwsze ukazujące się gwiazdy wydawały się jakby świetlane kwiaty, błyszczące na końcach najwyższych gałązek drzew. Z zapadnięciem nocy wiatr ustał zupełnie, cisza zupełna zaległa w powietrzu, nawet papugi, dotąd tak hałaśliwe, zamilkły. Przyroda zabierała się do spoczynku, zachęcając wszelkie żyjące istoty, aby pogrążyły się w spokojnym śnie. Przygotowania do nocnego spoczynku bardzo mało zajęły czasu. – Czy nie wartoby rozpalić ogniska? – zapytał Dick. – A to po co – odpowiedział amerykanin. – Noce zupełnie nie są chłodne, a to olbrzymie drzewo nie dopuści parowania ziemi, nie mamy więc potrzeby obawiać się ani zimna, ani wilgoci. Raz jeszcze powtarzam, co już poprzednio powiedziałem; przejdźmy cicho – ani strzałów, ani ognia! – Sądzę, że, jak to pan przedtem powiedziałeś, nie mamy się czego obawiać indyan, ale może w lesie są dzikie zwierzęta, któreby ogień odstraszył? – zapytała pani Weldon. – Zbyt pochlebne masz pani wyobrażenie o zwierzętach tych okolic, prawdę mówiąc, te, które się tutaj znajdują, więcej obawiają się człowieka, niż go zastraszyć mogą. – Jesteśmy przecież w lesie, a w lesie zawsze znajdują się zwierzęta – rzekł mały Janek. - Tak, mój kochanku, ale różne bywają lasy i różne zwierzęta – odrzekł śmiejąc się Harris; tu można sobie wyobrazić, iż spacerujemy po dużym parku. Indyanie bardzo trafnie mówią o tym kraju: »Es como el Pariso!« to istny raj ziemski! – A więc kiedy to raj, to muszą tu być węże? – zauważył Janek. – Nie obawiaj się się Janku – odpowiedziała pani Weldon – śpij spokojnie, tu nie ma wężów. – Czy i lwów nie ma? – zapytał chłopczyk. – Nie ma ani jednego – odrzekł Harris. – To pewnie są tygrysy? – Zapytajże się mamy, a powie ci, iż nigdzie nie czytała, aby na tym stałym lądzie były tygrysy – rzekł amerykanin. – Nie, Janku, tu niema tygrysów – odpowiedziała pani Weldon. – No, co prawda – rzekł kuzyn Benedykt, który przypadkiem był świadkiem tej rozmowy, – w Nowym Świecie nie ma lwów, ani tygrysów, ale za to są kuguary i jaguary. – A czy one są bardzo złe? – zapytał Janek. – Krajowcy wcale ich się nie obawiają – a nas jest tylu… Sam Herkules jest dość silny, by dwóm jaguarom łby poskręcać – rzekł amerykanin. – Czuwaj dobrze, Herkulesie powiedział Janek – a jak zobaczysz dzikiego zwierza, któryby chciał nas ugryźć… – No, to już ja go ugryzę, panie Janku – odpowiedział Herkules pokazując swe duże, mocne zęby. – Dobrze, Herkulesie – rzekł Dick – będziesz czuwał, a ja i twoi towarzysze zastąpimy cię po kolei. – Nie, panie Sand – rzekł Akteon – ja, Herkules, Baty i Austyn będziemy czuwali kolejno, a pan wypocznij sobie całą noc. – Dziękuję ci, Akteonie – odrzekł Dick – ale i ja powinienem… – Nie, Dicku, spuść się na tych dobrych ludzi, a sam odpocznij – rzekła stanowczo pani Weldon. – I ja będę czuwał – zawołał Janek – a oczy mu się kleiły do snu. – Dobrze, dobrze, mój Janku – rzekła matka – nie chcąc sprzeciwiać się rozespanemu dziecku. – Ale, ale – zawołał jeszcze Janek – jeżeli w tym lesie nie ma lwów ani tygrysów, to pewnie są wilki? – Prawdziwych wilków nie ma tu wcale, jest tylko pewien rodzaj lisów, a raczej psów leśnych, zwanych »guarasy« powiedział amerykanin. – A czy te guarasy kąsają? – zapytał ziewając Janek. – Dingo połknąłby każdego od razu. Rozespany Janek zasnął na ręku Nany, wspartej o pień drzewa. Pani Weldon położyła się przy niej i, ucałowawszy synka na dobranoc, zasnęła znużona. Niebawem potem, Herkules przyprowadził kuzyna Benedykta, który oddalił się zanadto, uganiając się za jakimś owadem. Był to tak zwany przez krajowców »cocuyos«, błyszcząca muszka, jakie damy wpinają na szpilkach we włosy, jakby drogie klejnoty. Owady te, rzucające żywe, niebieskawe światło z dwóch plamek, położonych u dołu ciała, są bardzo pospolite w Ameryce południowej, to też kuzyn Benedykt chciał uzbierać znaczną ich ilość, ale Herkules sprzeciwiał się temu i, porwawszy go na ręce, przyniósł do obozowiska. Miał rozkaz czuwania nad kuzynem Benedyktem, i jak zawsze sumiennie spełnił włożony nań obowiązek. Niebawem potem, z wyjątkiem pozostałego na straży olbrzyma, wszyscy mocno zasnęli.